Dingo's Tale
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: The story of the bravest and boldest of Balto's Puppies, his name is Dingo, but, what he does not know, is that the actions he takes during these few days, will affect his life in more ways than one.


_**January 02, 1926**_

 _ **Nome, Alaska**_

 _ **09:12 a.m.**_

" _ **Dingo's Tale"**_

 _ **Chapter 1: "Prologue"**_

"Balto, Balto wake up."

"Huh? What is it, Jenna? Something wrong?"

"It's time Balto, we need to wake the pups up and get them ready to find their homes."

"Oh, I just don't feel ready yet Jenna, I just don't think I can let them go, not yet. They're only 8 weeks old after all."

"Balto, I know how you feel, but you know how humans have a soft spot for puppies. I was their age when I was adopted by Rosy, they all have their own lives to live and we can't keep them from living that dream."

"Alright Jenna, I'll wake them up." Balto walks over to the heater where Dingo, Yukon, Saba, Kodi, and Aleu are all sleeping. "Hey, kids. Come on, it's time to go find you guys some homes."

Dingo is the first to wake, "Papa, why do we have to go this early? I'm still so tired, just 5 more minutes, please?"

"Oh come on now Dingo, you got more sleep than me last night and I'm still up and about. Besides, you said you were excited to get a human last night before bed."

Kodi woke up just shortly afterwards, "Yeah, come on Dingo! We get to chew on their socks once we get to wherever they live! I hope they have a warm fire that I can sleep by!"

The rest of the pups woke up and persuaded Dingo to go, "Alright papa, let's go! I want a boy human, so we can play ball and run at the beach!"

Balto, Jenna, and the pups arrived in front of the market where they put the pups in a box where they waited until a human would eventually take them to the place they call home.

Aleu started to howl and howl, which was starting to annoy Dingo, "Oh come on, sissy. Stop howling! You're hurting my ears!"

"Oh, sorry Dingo, I just can't help myself sometimes, oh look, a human!"

"I like this one daddy! With the dark red fur!"

"Alright son, let's go get him a bed and some food. You promise to take good care of him, right?"

"I promise! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, hey look! His name is Dingo!"

"Oh, well that saves us the trouble of naming him. Welcome to the family Dingo!"

Jenna watched sadly as her first son was carried away by a boy named Billy, "I know that human, he is one of Rosy's friends who comes over to play with her every now and then."

"As long as you think he will be good to our son, I feel more comfortable knowing that he lives around here."

 _ **January 03, 1926**_

 _ **Nome, Alaska**_

 _ **5:13 p.m.**_

" _ **Dingo's Tale"**_

 _ **Chapter 2: "The New Home"**_

"Dingo, make yourself at home, what's mine is your around here! Just don't go chewing up my shoes now." Billy chuckled

"Wow, this is an awesome place! I miss Mama and Papa though. But let's stay positive!" Both Billy and Dingo hear his stomach growl.

"I guess you're hungry huh boy? Well, let me find you some supper!" Billy started to look for Dingo's food and dog biscuit.

"Yummy! It tastes like beef jerky! I think I'm going to like this place!"

 _ **Later that night…..**_

Dingo was sleeping by the fire when he felt he needed to use the bathroom, "I need to go, where was that piece of paper that they set out for me and told me to use the bathroom there? Ohh, I'm not going to make it, there it is!" Dingo spotted a newspaper on the table and climbed his way to the top and relieved himself. "Much better, now I should go back to sleep."

"Dingo, dingo where are you boy?" Billy whispered. "Oh, there you are! I can't sleep buddy, do you want to come sleep in my bed tonight?"

Dingo jumped on his leg and started to lick his toes as if to say, "Yes, please!"

"Haha, alright then boy let's go to my bed." Billy picked Dingo up and sat him on his bed. "Goodnight Dingo." Billy shut off his light and fell asleep.

 _ **The next morning….**_

"What in the world?! Dingo, come here pup!" Billy's dad shouted as he found his newspaper drenched in pee. "Dingo, your newspaper was over by your bed!"

Dingo put his ears down as if to say sorry and tried to give him the most sincere look he could possibly give.

"Well, at least you get the idea of it. I guess we don't have to worry about potty training you then. You know what, good boy Dingo! Let's just not take care of your business on my newspaper if we could."

Dingo looked up at him with a smile and licked his feet, 'Whew, so THAT'S what the newspaper by my bed is for. Well, lesson learned."

 _ **Chapter 3: "Love at First Sight?"**_

 _ **One Year Later…**_

Dingo and Billy were the first to get seats for The Great Race to Anchorage where little did Dingo know, his brothers Kodi and Yukon would be in the race to see who would get a position on the US Mail Sled Team. There were 4 other dogs running, Dusty, Kirby, Ralph, and Juke. "Wow, I never thought I'd be watching my two brothers in a race against each other, this'll bee a good one."

"Yuke, you ready for the adrenaline rush of your life? You're going to eat my snow, I've been training with Dad for a year to do something like this."

"Yeah whatever Mr. Runt, I think the pressure is getting to you. I've never seen you this

nervous before."

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh…..uh, yeah I drank a lot of water last night." Kodi said, embarrassed.

"Well, even if we are rivals just for today, I still always wish fellow competitors good luck before a race."

"Hey, at least you aren't like that Steele guy who dad's always telling us about."

The both laughed at that

"Yeah, I mean hey, this time Dad won't need to save the town, he can just rest easy."

"You never know boys, maybe I will."

They both jumped back to see their father standing behind them with a little grin on his face, "Haha, I got you boys good, huh?" Balti said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah Dad. This is my first race, could ya ease up a little?"

"Well judging by the yellow snow beneath your feet I would think that this is your first race." Balto said, smirking

Balto and Yukon both got a good laugh out of it while Kodi stood there yet again embarrassed.

"Oh come on son, you know I'm only joking with you. You'll do fine, just follow the given trail that they give to you."

Dingo walked over to wish his brothers good luck, "Hey Dad, Kodi, Yukon. I'm here with my human and just wanted to wish you guys good lu-." Dingo was struck dead when he saw a beautiful golden and sandish fur husky, he couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

Balto looked at his son, then at the husky, then back at his son. He suddenly got flashbacks about how he met Jenna. "Dingo? Hello? DINGO!"

Dingo snapped out of it, "Huh? What is it dad? Did I go blank again?"

"No, but I think you may have found someone who you can't take your mind off of.

"What are you talking about dad? I wasn't…."

"Son, how do you think I met your mother? Do you remember?"

"You were at a race kind of like this one, you saw her and couldn't stop thinking about her until you worked up the guts to talk to her later that night?"

"Exactly, maybe you should go talk to her. At least get her name."

Dingo nodded and walked over to the girl, "Uh, hi! Hello? Erm, hello?"

The girl looked at him and he was frozen, "Oh, hi! Hey, you look like that husky Jenna. Are you related to her?"

"Oh, uh yeah! My father is Balto, and my Mom is Jenna. My name's Dingo, uh what's uh yours?" Dingo looked as though he was going to pass out.

"Ember, nice to meet you Dingo. Sadly, both of my parents are dead. But my dad was a Sandy Wolf and my mom was a White Husky. I live on the outskirts of town in an old abandoned shed."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. So, why are you here? You interested in racing?" Dingo asked

"Yeah, I want to be in one someday. But people around here pick on me for being half-wolf and the mushers usually shoo me away. I've never even been able to get close to a race."

"Wow, my father was treated the same way before he had me and my brothers and sisters. When he saved the town back in 1925 everyone accepted him as a hero and ever since then, he's been able to live happy. Why do people pick on you for your heritage? You're such a pretty girl, why you?"

"Oh, um, I don't know? I guess it's just my heritage, end of story. You really think that I'm pretty?" Ember asked blushing

"Yeah, you are the prettiest girl I've met my entire life." Dingo started to blush more than he ever has in his life.

"Well, thank you. Hey, are those two your brothers? The other two red huskies?"

"Oh, yeah. The one with the brighter fur is Kodi and the one with the darker fur is Yukon. They're probably my best friends, we never really fight or argue so we've always had each other. I also have two sisters, Saba and Aleu."

"Wow, it sounds amazing to have other brothers. My siblings died, I went into hiding and that's when I met Stella, a snow goose that took me in and raised me when I was a pup. She left 2 months ago, so I live at home alone."

"My dad was raised by a snow goose too, but he's still here. He said he doesn't plan on leaving until he is comfortable where he is in life. I can go to your home and take care of you if you'd like?" Dingo offered

"Really? You'd do that for me? Thank you Dingo, I'll be home a little later tonight though, I have to go find some food."

"No, don't worry about it; I'll bring some for us. Just relax tonight, you're under enough stress as it is."

"Really? Nobody has ever given me food before, I have always hunted for it. Oh! The race is about to start! Let's watch."

"Yuke I hope you're ready, you're going to eat my snow bro!"

"Says the guy who's standing above the yellow snow he made."

"Come on, I was nervous okay!"

The announcer fired the gun to start Kodi took the lead with Yukon in second.

"Wow, I never imagined Kodi would take the lead! Good job bro, good job. Now, let's go check on Billy.

Dingo went back to his seat to go check on Billy, but ran into his father on the way, "Oh, hey dad. I got her name, her name is Ember. She has a similar backstory to yours too."

"Really now? Where does she live?"

"Oh, she lives in an abandoned shed near the boat where you live."

"That old shed? She lives there? Wow, maybe she should come live with me, you could stay with me while we take care of her. Where are her parents?"

"Her parents died, she lives by herself. She was raised by a goose too, her name is Stella.

"Wow, I think we're going to let her stay at my house for a while. Do your humans give you food that we can bring to her?"

"I can sneak something; they have some steak in the freezer. I can open it no problem, but I'll have to sneak back to the house."

"Go ahead, I'll keep Billy busy. He's met me already so no worries really."

"Alright dad, I'll drop it off at your house and bring Ember there."

 _ **Chapter 4: "First Date."**_

Dingo arrived at his house and immediately went to the ice box to find the steak that he promised Ember. "Aha! Found it, now to go to Dad's house. I shouldn't make too much noise if I want to sneak out unnoticed." Dingo started to creep through the house not making a sound. He made his way to the front door and left through the doggy door.

(Back at the race)

"Oh, hi Balto! Are you here to watch Kodi and Yukon race? Here boy, have some beef jerky!"

Balto quickly ate the strips of beef jerky that Billy kindly offered him. He and Billy sat there watching the race when Dingo appeared.

Dingo dropped the steak so Billy wouldn't see and walked over to his father, "Hey dad, I've got the steaks, let's go meet up with Ember. She asked if we could come get her and lead her to your house."

"Alright, lead the way. I'm right behind you." Balto walked away from Billy while he watched the race.

Dingo picked up the steaks and him and his father walked to the abandoned shed where Ember lived.

(At Ember's House)

Ember was sleeping in her makeshift bed made out of wood and a few old pillows when she woke up to someone scratching at the door, "Huh? Oh, that must be Dingo! I'm coming Dingo, just a second!" ember opened the door to see Dingo and Balto. "You must be Balto, right?"

"Heh, the one and only I suppose, and you must be Ember?"

"Yes, good to meet you. Sorry the place is a little messy. I can't really maintain it very well, the only thing I have that I actually got myself was the wood for the base of my bed and the pillows for the mattress." Ember showed them her bed which didn't look very comfortable.

Balto looked shocked, this looked worse than his boat. "Ember, that's one of the reasons we came to see you. We wanted to know if you'd like to stay at my place with Dingo and me. There is fresh water and food, you'll have a much more comfortable place to sleep too. Dingo also brought you this joint of beef for you to eat."

"You're inviting me into your home? You two are very kind, I can see who Dingo gets it from. Your son is a very nice person, so are you Mr. Balto. I would love to, but I won't be in your way will I?"

"Not at all Ember, you can stay as long as you like, there plenty of room for everybody. I will leave you and Dingo to talk and eat, I have to go visit my mate Jenna." Balto left the two alone so they could eat and talk.

"Um, Ember?"

"Yes Dingo?"

"Listen, I…I like you Ember, ever since I laid eyes on you. I just, I had to get that off my chest. I'm sorry if I made you hate me, I just *sniffle* couldn't work up the guts to tell you." Dingo started to cry.

Ember wrapped her arms around him and softly said, "Dingo, don't cry. I appreciate that you told me how you really feel about me. I like you too, you've been so kind to me and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you Dingo." She kissed him on the cheek and licked the tears off his face with her soft tongue.

"Thank you Ember, I have something important to ask you that I want you to answer truthfully, just give it to me straight."

"Anything Dingo, ask me absolutely anything you need to." Ember said with a warm smile that made Dingo feel safe.

"Will you…be my mate? I love you very much and couldn't imagine being with another dog, and we're both wo-."

Ember cut him off and raised her paw, "Say no more Dingo, you have been too nice and welcoming to me. Yes, I will be your mate Dingo!" Ember said with a smile with tears running down her cheeks.

Dingo jumped up and down with excitement, he licked the tears off her face just the same as she had done, "Thank you Ember! I will be the most loving mate there ever was! I promise you Ember, and I will never break that promise!"

"Congrats you guys!" Balto jumped out from the ship's deck.

"YIPES!" Both Ember and Dingo jumped up and shouted.

Balto started busting out laughing on the floor, "I'm sorry you two, I just had to! But on a serious note, congratulations. You two will make a wonderful team, just wait 'til Kodi and Yukon find out! Your mother is very proud of you Dingo. You waited and found the right dog just for you, I'm proud of you son. Welcome to the family Ember!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first part of "Dingo's tale"! There will definitely be a part 2 and 3, possibly even a 4! Comment down below what you thought of the story and I will respond to each and every one of you as long as you aren't an anonymous user(only because I can't) Anyways ladies and gentleman have a good day/night and see you tomorrow for more, bye! If you want to read some amazing Balto Fanfictions, go visit KodiWolf321 and I highly suggest reading his story "Purpose"**_


End file.
